Reflexiones de una mente perturbada
by Aleks77
Summary: Precuela del fic. Los Malaventurados no lloran.
1. Maquillaje

**Hey, que tal?. Aqui estoy de nuevo con la precuela, y antes que nada, quisiera pedirles una disculpa por estos casi 2 meses sin actualizar, de veras, lo siento u_u...pero en fin, espero sea de su agrada. Sin mas preambulo, disfrutela :D**

.- 8:25 de la noche, ¡y no sé que ponerme! – exclamaba una ansiosa Jun Motomiya, que se iba a ver con sus amigos para celebrar que, después de mucho tiempo de novios, que Matt y Sora se habían comprometido en matrimonio. Sin embargo, a la vez se sentía triste, pues, a pesar que su mejor amiga se iba a casar, ella quería estar en ese lugar, ella quería ser la novia, y lo más importante, ella quería estar por siempre con _él._

.- Después de arreglarse, salió hacia el bar en donde se verían, en donde finalmente se encontró con sus amigos.

.- Perdonen por el retraso, de verdad yo… - se excusaba Jun – lo siento, no era mi intención llegar tarde.

.- Tranquila, solo llegaste 10 minutos tarde, además, no ha llegado nadie, así que no creo que alguien se dé cuenta – contestó Matt, con su carisma de siempre.

.- ¿Sora tampoco ha llegado? – preguntaba Jun, quien no podía creer que Sora, la novia y futura esposa del rubio no haya llegado.

.- No, tampoco ha llegado. De hecho, creo que no podrá venir – decía Matt, quien no pudo evitar suspirar de tristeza.

.- ¿Por qué no vendrá? – pregunto Jun, quien, en cierto punto se encontraba feliz de que Sora no vendría, pues, de esa forma ella podría pasar un tiempo a solas con Matt.

.- Porque tuvo un asunto de trabajo de último momento, y la verdad, la note triste de no poder estar, pero bueno, vendrán los demás, así que no creo haya problema – dijo Matt, aun triste de no poder contar la compañía de su futura esposa en ese momento.

.- Lo siento mucho Matt. – contesto Jun, quien no podía evitar sentirse feliz que, por lo menos por el resto de la noche, el rubio estuviera solo, sin Sora.

.- Después de unos minutos, llegaron Tai y Mimi, quienes notaron la ausencia de Sora.

.- Hey, ¿Qué pasa contigo gúerita? – pregunto Tai, con ese carisma que lo caracterizaba.

.- No estoy para juegos, imbécil – contesto Matt, de una forma que reflejaba una tristeza e impotencia de que su amada no estuviera.

.- Ok, tampoco es para tanto tigre – respondía Tai – además, no tengo la culpa de tus problemas.

.- Matt suspiró por un momento, pero finalmente se disculpo, pues, aunque a veces su mejor amigo lo sacaba de quicio, tenía razón en el aspecto de que el no tenía la culpa de sus problemas.

.- Tienes razón, lo siento mucho – se disculpaba Matt – se que no tienes la culpa de mis problemas, pero, la verdad es que no sabes cómo me molesta que por pendejadas uno nunca pueda disfrutar de una noche a gusto, sin presiones, sin tener que preocuparse por ir a trabajar el siguiente día, pero a una imbécil se le tuvo que ocurrir faltar a trabajar hoy…

.- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Sora no vendrá? – interrumpió Tai.

.- Sí, precisamente eso es lo que pasa – respondía el rubio, quien no pudo evitar mostrar su rabia al recordar eso.

.- Oh, cuanto lo siento – decía Tai, tratando de consolar a su mejor amigo – de veras, pero bueno, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, no creo que quieras quedarte a lloriquear como un niño pequeño cuando le quitan un dulce.

.- ¿A qué te refieres Tai? – cuestionó Matt.

.- Me refiero a que de una u otra forma, TENEMOS QUE DISFRUTAR ESTA NOCHE, además, si no es hoy, será otra noche cuando festejes con Sora…en privado.

.- Matt lo pensó por un momento, pero, después de todo, su amigo tenía razón, pues, se encontraba con Mimi, Jun y Tai, personas cercanas a él y a Sora, así que, como había dicho el moreno, no había motivo para no disfrutar de esa noche en compañía de amigos.

.- Bueno, tienen razón, ¡Hay que festejar! - decía Matt, un poco más alegre.

.- Esa es la actitud, ahora, ¡que comience la diversión – contesto Tai, antes de pedirle a un mesero que les trajera 4 cervezas heladas, para ir poniendo el ambiente.

.- Después de estar tomando por un momento, Tai sacó a bailar Mimi, solo para ir conociéndola mejor, pues, no podía evitar que le había parecido una chica bastante simpática.

.- Sin embargo, Matt se quedó sentado, aun un poco triste que Sora no los pudiera acompañar en esa noche, cosa que, a fin de cuentas molestaba y entristecía al rubio, pues, se supone era una noche especial para disfrutarse en compañía de sus amigos.

.- Jun, por su parte, sabía de antemano que ese era el momento perfecto para intentar hablar con él, pues, no había tenido una sola oportunidad de estar a solas con él durante toda esa noche.

.- ¿Qué tienes Matt? – preguntaba Jun, tratando de sacar un poco de conversación.

.- Nada, solo que... - suspiraba el rubio – se suponía que era una noche especial para Sora y para mi, y luego para que a un imbécil se le ocurra faltar a trabajar y Sora tenga que pagar los platos rotos…¡SIMPLEMENTE NO ES JUSTO!.

.- Matt, yo te entiendo, pero, tampoco le des tanta importancia, son cosas que pasan, y bueno, ni modo, no puedes hacer nada. Pero descuida, estoy segura que Sora y tu serán muy felices.

.- Pues, espero y se cumpla lo que tú dices – contesto Matt, igual de desanimado.

.- Jun, quien notaba que Matt aun seguía triste, pidió una botella de tequila, para tratar de ahogar, en cierta manera, sus penas.

.- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Matt.

.- Una botella de tequila, es mi regalo anticipado. – contesto Jun.

.- Pero, ¿para qué?, no le encuentro sentido.

.- Pues, bueno, es para que saques mejor tus penas, para que no te sientas tan triste. Pruébalo, de veras, estoy segura que te gustará – contesto Jun, con una picara sonrisa.

.- Matt lo pensó por un momento, sin embargo, aceptó, pues, quizás Jun tenía razón, y asi sería más fácil desahogarse.

.- …y entonces, le dije que la amaba – dijo Matt, en aparente estado de ebriedad, después de haber tomado por un largo rato con Jun.

.- Ya veo, eso es muy lindo de tu parte – contesto Jun, también excedida de copas.

.- Oye Jun – preguntó Matt - ¿no te parece mejor irnos a un lugar un poco mas privado?.

.- Sí, claro – contesto Jun, visiblemente emocionada por esa proposición del rubio.

.- Bueno, nos vamos – le dijo Matt a Tai, quien había regresado a la mesa donde estaban Matt y Jun.

.- ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto el moreno.

.- Sí, es que, veras, tengo que…hacer unos pendientes – respondió el rubio, con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

.- Ok, pero, ¿estás seguro que puedes manejar?

.- Pff, seguro, tú no te preocupes por mí, despídeme de Mimi.

.- De acuerdo, adiós Matt, adiós Jun – se despidió el moreno, con cierta incertidumbre de lo que iban a hacer.

.- Después de unos minutos, llegaron al apartamento de Matt, que no estaba muy lejos del bar y fue ahí donde comenzaría la acción…

.- Bueno, llegamos, este es mi humilde hogar – dijo Matt, con esa modestia que lo caracterizaba.

.- Wow, es hermoso – exclamó Jun, al ver el lujoso apartamento del rubio.

.- Ja, gracias, y bien ¿te ofrezco algo?

.- Mmm, no lose, sorprendeme – dijo Jun, con un tono de voz pícaro.

.- Pues, te prepararé una margarita, digo, si así lo deseas.

.- Claro.

.- Después de prepararle la margarita a Jun, comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas, relaciones anteriores y demás cosas, hasta que…

.- Sabes, creo que tenemos cierta química – dijo Matt.

.- Si, tienes razón.- contesto Jun, quien, después de eso, no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

.- De veras, lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo… - se trataba de disculpar Jun.

.- Matt, se quedo callado por un momento, sin embargo, dio una respuesta, contestando ese beso.

.- No, yo lo siento por eso – contesto el rubio refiriéndose al beso que le regreso a Jun.

.- Jun y Matt se quedaron viendo por un momento, sin embargo, después de unos segundos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, como si nada del mundo ni las consecuencias de sus actos les importara, como si solo sus cuerpos y mentes se enfocaran en disfrutar del momento, sin pensar en nada, solo en ese instante.

.- Después de un rato, toda la pasión que ardía en sus cuerpos comenzó a manifestarse, llevándolos a lo imposible.

.- Primero, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio, en donde Jun comenzó a quitarle la camisa al rubio, dejando ver su marcado abdomen, para que posteriormente, el rubio hiciera lo mismo con el vestido que llevaba puesto la pelirroja, hasta dejarle completamente en ropa interior.

.- ¿Y, que tal estoy? – pregunto Jun, con cierta vergüenza de no agradarle físicamente al rubio.

.- Creo que estas buenísima – fue la respuesta del rubio, antes de darle otro apasionado beso y llevarla a la cama, mientras le quitaba el sostén.

.- Y ahora, solo estaba _eso _que le impedía adentrarse en su intimidad, esa barrera que separaba el placer, y esa barrera, que quería destrozar salvajemente, pero, que no hizo debido a que no quería actuar como un animal…por lo menos aún no.

.- Sutilmente, Matt quito esa prenda del medio e, introdujo su miembro hacia la intimidad de ella, en donde comenzaron las embestidas, primero a una velocidad lenta, para después aumentar progresivamente la velocidad.

.- Jun, que se retorcía del placer que sentía, le pidió al rubio que fuera más rápido, antes de sentir la máxima experiencia en cuanto a placer: un orgasmo.

.- Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, el rubio termino por eyacular dentro de Jun, antes de quedarse acostado a su lado.

.- Te amo. – dijo Jun.

.- _Quisiera poder decir lo mismo_. – pensó Matt, antes de quedarse dormido.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autor**: Primero que nada, este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a **Faty Takenouchii** y a **Hikari 198**, porque les habia prometido el capitulo para antes, pero, que por razones del destino, no pude u_u.

Ahora, este fic. solo tendra **3 CAPITULOS**, la razón es que no quiero echarla a perder.

Bueno, este como se habran dado cuenta, fue mi primer **Lemonn**, asique si no les gusto, les pido una disculpa, pero soy primerizo en esto.

Bueno, se despide de ustedes su amigo, cuidense y estamos en contacto ;D

Aleks.


	2. Nuestro Crimen

**HOLA, AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO CON EL CAPITULO 2 DE REFLEXIONES...DISFRUTENLO :D**

* * *

><p>.- Si, esa noche ya había pasado, todo era solo un simple recuerdo que jamás debió de pasar, pero, que por lo caprichoso que es el destino, pasó. Recostada en la cama se encuentra Jun Motomiya, quien, a decir verdad, se sentía le mujer más afortunada del mundo, pues, había hecho lo que muchas querían y deseaban: acostarse con Matt Ishida, vocalista y guitarrista de la banda "<em>teenage wolfs<em>"(aunque a decir verdad, tener 26 años ya no es ser un adolescente, sino un adulto joven), y futuro esposo de su mejor amiga: Sora Takenouchi.

.- Del otro lado del colchón, se encontraba él recostado, aquel joven con los cabellos rubios y que le llegaban a los hombros, aquel joven que, quizás por los efectos del alcohol, había engañado a su futura esposa, con su mejor amiga. Sí, era para sentirse de lo peor, pero bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer?, a fin de cuentas, no puede regresar al pasado y cambiar lo acontecido, solo le quedaba resignarse y aceptar que no fue lo más apropiado y encargarse de que no vuelva a suceder.

.- Buenos días, mi amor – dijo Jun, con ese dulce tono de voz que tanto la caracterizaba.

.- Hola – contesto fríamente el rubio.

.- Anoche fue lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿no crees?.

.- Ok.

.- ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto Jun, un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta de su amado.

.- Tras escuchar la pregunta, a Matt le sobraban las ganas de decir: "_no, no es nada_" (como en muchas otras ocasiones que guardaba enojos o disgustos), pero esta vez no fue así, pues ahora era algo más grande que en ocasiones anteriores.

.- Sí, Jun, si me sucede algo.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué es?, si hice algo mal, solo dimelo porque de veras yo…

.- Creo que deberías de saber que es – interrumpió el rubio – no creo que seas tan ingenua como para no averiguarlo.

.- Pues, de verdad, no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo.

.- ¡No seas estúpida!, claro que lo sabes, y lo querías desde un maldito principio, querías emborracharme y acostarte conmigo.

.- No, mi amor, te juro que yo nunca haría algo asi – mintió Jun, pues, realmente, si lo quería.

.- Primero que nada, no me digas "mi amor", porque mi único amor, y que te quede más que claro, tiene nombre y se llama Sora Takenouchi.

.- Al escuchar eso, algo dentro de Jun se rompió, algo que ella había guardado durante años, simplemente dejo de existir: el amor hacia Matt Ishida.

.- Osea, ¿solo me utilizaste? – decía Jun – osea, ¿todo lo que me dijiste anoche era mentira?

.- Matt no sabía que contestar, pues, a ciencia cierta, si había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido, incluso, mejor que con su futura esposa, sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que, como decía su canción, "_no sé si fue amor, pero vaya que lo hicimos de lo mejor, y que el mundo se muera de envidia_…"

.- Sí, fue mentira, ¿algo más?.

.- Eres un vil hijo de puta, de verdad pensé que lo nuestro era serio.

.- Pues, deberías empezar por quitar la palabra "_nuestro_", que entre tú y yo, nunca hubo nada, más que una amistad, que acaba de terminarse. – corto de tajo el rubio – ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que salir, tengo que ir a la conferencia de prensa acerca de mi boda.

.- ¿Algo más que quieras agregar? – preguntó sarcásticamente y llorando Jun.

.- Sí, cuando te largues cierra la puerta por favor. – contesto de la misma forma Matt.

.- Al salir Matt del apartamento, Jun se quedó sola, con el corazón destrozado y con la misma frase de la canción "Mi escena empieza y termina conmigo", curiosamente, también del grupo del rubio, que decía "_tuvimos algo grande, o en realidad pequeño, pero era nuestro"…_pero, eso no se quedaría así.

* * *

><p>.- Matt, Matt, ¿es cierto que te casas en 2 meses? – preguntó alguien de la prensa.<p>

.- Si, así es – contestó Matt.

.- Matt, ¿esto afectará en la producción de discos nuevos de "_Teenage Wolfs"_?

.- No lo creo, aunque, con el lanzamiento de "_Sirenas_", que fue hace cuanto, ¿1 mes y medio?, no tenemos en mente producir algo nuevo, mínimo en año y medio.

.- ¿Es cierto que las canciones de "_Sirenas_" están basadas en tu vida?

.- Sí, asi es, a diferencia de "_Extrañando Casa_" y _"Defecto Perfecto_", este si está basado en casi toda mi vida.

.- Matt, si es así, la canción "_Nuestro Crimen"_, que habla de una infidelidad, ¿tambien forma parte de tu vida?

.- Matt a decir verdad se sentía incomodo por esa pregunta, pues, a decir verdad, ahora si formaba parte de su vida, sin embargo, y para no dañar su imagen pública, decidió mentir.

.- No, fíjate que curiosamente esa no está basada en mi vida – mentía Matt – sino en la historia de un buen amigo que le fue infiel a su novia, de ahí la inspiración.

.- Matt, ¿tu canción no hablará acerca de tu amigo y productor discográfico Tai Kamiya? – preguntó una reportera, haciendo que el rubio se molestara.

.- No, no es él, y ahora, si terminaron con sus preguntas, yo me retiro – contestó Matt, antes de irse del lugar, visiblemente molesto.

* * *

><p>.- En otro lado de la ciudad, Sora se encontraba en su apartamento, con Mimi, hablando acerca de lo acontecido la noche anterior, a la cual Sora, de último momento, no pudo ir.<p>

.- De veras, de lo que te perdiste – decía Mimi – fue simplemente maravilloso, no sabes, yo creo que fue una de las mejores fiestas de la historia.

.- Pues, que bien que lo disfrutaron – contestaba Sora, visiblemente triste – yo en cambio tuve que quedarme en el laboratorio a realizar más pruebas, dado que al imbécil que le tocaba hacerlas faltó y yo me tuve que quedar.

.- No te angusties, seguro harán otra, y aun mucho mejor en donde ahora puedas estar presente, como, no sé, tal vez tu próxima despedida de soltera.

.- Mimi, faltan aún 2 meses para que me casé, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto pensar en eso? – pregunto Sora, ante la emoción de su amiga.

.- La verdad es que no, el tiempo se pasa volando. Ahh, ya te imagino con tu vestido blanco, en el altar, jurando frente a Dios que amaras a Matt, pero aun más me imagino cuando se den su primer beso como esposos – contesto Mimi, lanzando un suspiro de felicidad por su amiga.

.- Pues, yo también, como no tienes una idea, de hecho, me dan ganas a veces de adelantar el tiempo hasta esa fecha.

.- Pero en fin, tendremos que esperar, pero estoy segura que valdrá la pena.

.-Tú lo has dicho.

* * *

><p>.- Cielos, eso sí que fue brillante de tu parte – decía Tai, de forma sarcástica, quien, junto con Matt, se encontraban en el estudio – ahora la prensa estará más fastidiosa que antes.<p>

.- Cierra la boca, además, tú conoces como son, y tenía que ponerles un alto. – contestaba Matt, quien, aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que había cometido una estupidez.

.- Pues, si, pero esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas.

.- ¿Y tu como te los hubieras quitado de encima, Einstein?

.- Principalmente, limitarme a contestar un "es personal esa respuesta", o un "no" a las preguntas incomodas, no como tú qué quieres darle siempre demasiada profundidad a lo que respondes.

.- Bueno, está bien, lo siento – se disculpaba Matt - ¿ahora podemos enfocarnos en la edición del video? Recuerda, tiene que estar listo hoy mismo, para así distribuirlo en canales musicales lo más pronto posible.

.- Tu video está listo, lo termine de editar esta mañana.

.- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Matt.

.- Si, mi amigo Izzy me ayudó un poco.

.- ¿Un poco?

.- Bueno, el hizo la mayoría, yo solo me encargue de colocar el audio.

.- Bien, ¿y que tal quedó?

.- Excelente, creo que es el mejor video musical que he hecho en años.

.- ¿Puedo verlo?

.- Claro, veámoslo – contesto Tai, antes de empezar a reproducir el video.

.- Todo iba bien, y como dijo Tai, había quedado de maravilla, sin embargo, casi en el ultimo coro, la frase "_me he arrodillado y me he arrastrado a decirte, perdón una y otra vez, y al mismo tiempo te digo no puedo, prometer, no hacerlo otra vez_"…se le quedo grabada a Matt, y no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez, se haría un circulo vicioso y que tarde o temprano, acabaría en la cama de un motel con otra mujer, que no fuera Sora.

.- ¿Y bien, que tal quedó? – pregunto Tai.

.- Am, si, quedo muy bien – contesto Matt, algo alebrestado.

.- ¿Te sientes bien?.

.- Si claro, solo que estoy cansado, hoy me levanté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no me ha dejado en paz.

.- Ok, entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana aquí mismo?

.- Si, claro, hasta mañana.

.- Ok, bueno, hasta entonces güera oxigenada – se despidió Tai.

.- Si, hasta entones mandril – se despidió Matt, sin imaginar lo que venía a continuación.

.- Matt se dirigía a su Acura, cuando de pronto, sintió que alguien lo seguía, entonces acelero el paso, y justo cuando abría la puerta de su auto…

.- Así te quería ver desgraciado – dijo Jun, quien traia una máscara oscura, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, desmayándolo y subiéndolo a su auto, para llevárselo del lugar, y asi dar inició, a la masacre que le esperaba,

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: PRINCIPALMENTE, UNA ENORME Y ESTRATOSFERICA DISCULPA A TODOS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO DE VERDAD, TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, ADEMAS DE LA MUERTE DE UNO DE MIS SERES QUERIDOS Y QUE MI COMPUTADORA MURIO U_U, SIN EMBARGO, ESPERO QUE AUN LES SEA DE SU AGRADO MI HISTORIA, Y ESPERO ME DISCULPEN.**

**ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE REFLEXIONES, Y EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ EL GRAN FINAL, POR ESO ESTE LO HICE MAS CORTO.**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A FATY TAKENOUCHII, QUE AYER CUMPLIO SUS 17 AÑOS (YA ESTA VIEJA XDD)**

**BUENO, SIM MAS PREAMBULO, ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES. UN SALUDO Y ABRAZO AFECTUOSO.**

**ALEKS **


	3. Un beso al aire y un tiro al pecho

**Hey, que tal, aqui reportandome después de casi 1 año sin actualizar xD, de veras una disculpa por eso, pero en fin, he aqui el capitulo final de Reflexiones,asi que, sin mas preambulo, ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

><p>.- ¿Dónde estoy? – fueron las palabras de Matt Ishida, quien despertó en un cuarto oscuro, atado de pies y manos a una silla, después de haber sido atacado cobardemente al dirigirse a su auto.<p>

.- Hasta que al fin despiertas, imbécil – se escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación – creo que ahora podrás tomar tu decisión más tranquila y serenamente.

.- ¿Qué decisión?, ¿De qué me estás hablando? – dijo el rubio, asustado por lo tenebroso de la situación.

.- Ja, por favor, no te hagas el idiota y no me vengas ahora con que no sabes. – dijo la enmascarada, para quitarse la máscara que le cubría el rostro y dejar al descubierto que se trataba de Jun Motomiya, aquella persona dolida y resentida contra el rubio.

.- Tenías que ser tu Jun, ya te dije que nunca me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer, yo amo a Sora y nada, escúchalo bien, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

.- De acuerdo, dejemos que el tiempo te deje reflexionar – dijo Jun, antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Matt solo, completamente solo en la habitación.

* * *

><p>.- Esto empieza a preocuparme – dijo Sora Takenouchi, pues llevaba poco más de 36 horas de no saber de su prometido.<p>

.- Tranquila, sé que está bien – contesto Mimi, para, mínimo, tranquilizar a su amiga, pues no quería alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.

.- Es que, no es posible, ni siquiera me llamo ni nada, solo desapareció.

.- ¿Y porque no hablas con alguien de la disquera? Seguro ellos sabrán.

.- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Sora, mientras sacaba su celular – porque siéndote sincera, yo realmente lo dudo.

.- Vamos, inténtalo que no pierdes nada.

.- Tras escuchar eso, Sora lo hizo, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta que la sacara de dudas.

.- Lo sabía ¡Nada! – exclamo Sora, visiblemente preocupada.

¿Sabes que te distraería un poco? – pregunto Mimi, para tratar de relajar a Sora.

¿No, qué?.

.-Pues, te recuerdo que es Jueves, y los Jueves, si no me equivoco, son de _ladies night._

_.- _Osea, ¿me estás diciendo que vayamos a divertirnos mientras mi prometido esta quien sabe dónde?

.- Yo no lo diría de esa forma, simplemente que últimamente has estado muy estresada y francamente no me gusta verte así.

.- Pues, ah, no sé, quiero ir, pero…no sé, quiero salir, ya hace mucho que no salimos juntas, pero…

.- ¡Pero nada! Tú tienes que salir y despejar tu mente, es más, déjame le marco a Yolei y a Jun.

.- Pero – pensaba Sora en una excusa - ¡Qué más da! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

.- Y asi, Sora y Mimi se arreglaron y fueron al club más cercano para divertirse.

.- Creo tenias razón – dijo Sora – a decir verdad, me vino muy bien esta salida.

.- Te lo dije – contesto Mimi – ahora, mira disimuladamente, aquel chico te ésta viendo desde hace rato.

.- Mimi tiene razón – interrumpió Jun – no te ha quitado la viste de encima toda la noche.

. Pues, que lastima, porque ya estoy comprometida – dijo Sora, mostrando su anillo de compromiso, aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante incrustado en el centro y con la leyenda "¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

.- Bueno, creo que tengo que ir al baño – dijo Yolei, quien se la había pasado callada todo ese rato.

.- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Mimi – Si antes de venir fuiste dos veces. ¿Te sientes bien?

.- Si, es solo que…la verdad no sé, siento como si mi vejiga fuera a reventar cada que ingiero algo de beber.

.- Bueno, ve, no queremos ningún tipo de accidente.

Yolei fue al baño, y cuando regreso, todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, y siguieron la plática y siguieron bebiendo hasta que dieron las 12:37 de la madrugada, hora que decidieron irse, pues al siguiente día, tenían que ir a trabajar.

.- Bueno, vámonos – dijo Mimi, antes de pagar la cuenta y retirarse del lugar, junto con sus amigas, para dirigirse al auto de Yolei para poder llegar a casa.

* * *

><p>.- A la mañana siguiente, Jun, quien tenía algo de resaca, bebió abundante agua y se vistió con un vestido color negro, antes de dirigirse al edificio donde tenía cautivo a Matt, y al abrir, lo vio sudado, y visiblemente deshidratado, pues, con un calor infernal y nada de beber, aunado a que estaba atado de pies y brazos, era inevitable deshidratarse.<p>

.- Agua – imploraba Matt – Jun, por lo que más quieras, necesito agua.

.- Ja, ahora si me suplicas, no me hagas reír, ayer no te dignabas a hablarme y ahora hasta me suplicas.

.- Jun, por favor…

.- Por favor nada, ¿Dónde está tu amada Sora?

.- ¡Dame agua maldita sea! – grito Matt, desesperado por la ironía de Jun.

.- Bien, quieres agua, ¡Te daré agua! – dijo Jun, antes de tirar la silla donde se encontraba Matt al suelo, para posteriormente pararse sobre él y hacerse a un lado la falda, para después orinar larga y gustosamente sobre el rostro de Matt.

.- ¿Te gusto? – dijo Jun burlonamente, luego de haber humillado a Matt, pero esto, era solo el principio.

.- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA! – contesto Matt, furioso, pero a la vez sin poder hacer nada más que beber contra su voluntad ese tipo de agua.

.- Ja, que bueno que te gusto, ahora, si me disculpas… - no termino de decir Jun, antes de acercar su vagina a la boca de Matt, obligando al rubio a darle sexo oral, para, de cierta forma, "limpiarse" tras haber evacuado su vejiga.

.- Matt se asfixiaba, más sin embargo se rehusaba a lamer la zona intima de Jun, sin embargo, tras ver que el aire se le terminaba, abrió la boca, haciendo que Jun sintiera el cálido aliento del rubio, cosa que aprovecho para hundir más su sexo en la boca del rubio, obligándolo, sin remedio, a hacerle lo que ella quería en un principio.

.- Tras lamerle por unos minutos, Jun tuvo un orgasmo y se corrió en la boca de Matt, obligándolo a tragarse sus fluidos si no quería ahogarse, cosa que humillo más al prometido de Sora.

.- Bueno, creo que es suficiente – dijo Jun, tras haber torturado a Matt de una forma cruel y despiadada, con el cinismo a más no poder, con aquella falta de escrúpulos que reflejaba su mirada más que penetrante, perturbadora.

.- Puta – se limito a decir para sí mismo el rubio, deseando que nada de lo que había sucedido, fuese realidad.

* * *

><p><em>.- Bueno señoras y señores, todo parece indicar que Matt Ishida, vocalista de los "Teenage Wolfs" ha sido secuestrado, pues, ya han pasado 7 días y no se ha sabido nada de…<em>

Patrañas – dijo Sora, mientras apagaba el televisor y no quería aceptar la realidad, pues, no había respondido el teléfono, no había ido a casa y no se había reportado a un programa de T.V para el estreno exclusivo de su más reciente sencillo.

.- Sora – decía Mimi, mientras le daba una palmada a Sora, tratando de calmarla – sé que es difícil, pero tienes que aceptarlo, Matt fue secuestrado.

.- ¿Y tu como estas tan segura?

. Bueno, pues

.- ¿Ves? No lo sabes.

.- Si lo sé, pero…

.- ¿Pero qué?

.- Es difícil decírtelo, mucho más de lo que tú piensas que es.

.- Anda, escúpelo, dímelo a pesar de todo.

.- Está bien – dijo Mimi, mientras le mostraba a Sora un video captado por las cámaras de video del estacionamiento del estudio, justo en el momento donde se logra apreciar cuando Matt es secuestrado.

.- Sora quedo atónita, pues jamás logro imaginar que hubiera evidencia, y ahora, toda esperanza que tenía de que fuera solo un rumor, se había esfumado.

.- ¿Dónde conseguiste el video?

.- Tai me lo dio, dijo que no te lo mostrara hasta que se estuviera seguro del plagio de Matt.

.- ¿Tai?

.- O sea, el productor de Matt.

.- Ya veo, el tipo con el cabello largo y alborotado.

.- Sí, ese mero, me dijo que tenía que averiguar bien. Para nuestra fortuna, Matt cargaba con su celular, o sea que será más fácil su localización.

.- Pues sí, pero recuerda que tienen que pasar más de 72 horas para declararse como desaparecido y para que inicien la búsqueda.

.- Pues, esperemos eso sea pronto.

* * *

><p>.- ¡Maldita sea Ken! – exclamaba un furioso T.K Takaishi ante la mirada atónita de Ken Ichijouji.<p>

.- Tranquilo T.K – contestó Ken – no ganas nada poniéndote de esa forma.

.- Lo siento, es solo que me es muy difícil asimilar que mi hermano está secuestrado.

.- Te entiendo, pero te recuerdo que el mío fue asesinado en acción hace poco y no hice tanto escándalo como tú lo estás haciendo ahora – dijo Ken, mientras recordaba a Osamu, su hermano mayor que había sido asesinado en acción.

.- Perdóname Ken, pero me es muy complicado.

.- No te apures, te prometo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para rescatar a tu hermano.

.- Gracias, pero lo único que me inquieta es ¿Quién habrá sido?

.- Eso nadie lo sabe T.K, nadie.

* * *

><p>.- Jun se encontraba triste y sola, en un bar cerca de su apartamento, tratando de ahogar penas en alcohol, mientras recordaba él como todas sus fantasías se iban a la basura, el como una noche cambio todo y a la vez nada.<p>

.- Con que sola, triste y desamparada. – dijo un hombre, de aproximadamente 28 años quien se acercaba a Jun.

.- Sí, me temo que sí.

.- Bueno, me llamo Cody.

.- Yo me llamo Jun.

.- Y bien, ¿Qué hace una señorita tan linda como tú en un bar a estas horas? – cuestiono Cody.

.- Pues, supongo lo mismo que tú – contesto Jun, de forma un tanto tajante.

.- Ja, patético.

.- Habla por ti mismo, a mi no me incluyas.

.- Por favor, no digas que no te incluya, si te encuentras en un bar a estas horas es porque algo malo o trágico te sucedió. Por ejemplo, a mi me dejaron plantado en una cita por enésima vez.

.- Pues, yo hice algo malo, muy malo, pero todo porque pensaba que el hombre que yo amaba podía sentir algo similar a lo que yo sentía por él, o quizás corresponderme el sentimiento, pero no fue así.

.- Te entiendo, yo…

.- No, no entiendes – interrumpió Jun – lo mío es diferente, es algo trágico.

.- Pues, no creo sea tan malo como dices – dijo Cody, mientras pedía una botella de Whisky.

.- ¿Y eso? – cuestiono Jun sobre la botella y las copas que había pedido.

.- Supongo es para compartirla contigo – contesto de forma irónica el hombre de cabello corto y castaño, antes de abrir la botella y servirle una copa a Jun.

.- Por lo patético que somos – dijeron ambos, antes de chocar las copas y comenzar a beber, donde después de unas horas, los dos ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para poder hacer idioteces sin arrepentirse, cosa que así sucedería.

.- Bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento? – propuso Codi.

.- No, gracias, si quieres sexo, será en el mío – contesto Jun.

.- Acepto.

.- Tras haber pagado la cuenta, ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de Jun en el auto de Cody, en donde antes de llegar, ya estaban lo suficientemente excitados como para hacerlo en cualquier sitio.

.- Tras llegar al apartamento de Jun, ambos se besaron de una forma apasionada y salvaje, dejándose llevar por la calentura del momento. Primero llegaron a la habitación, en donde Jun se quito el vestido y Cody el pantalón y la camisa, quedando solo en ropa interior, para posteriormente deshacerse de esa indumentaria también, quedando completamente desnudos, listos para la acción de esa noche salvaje, de esa noche, en donde, todo se vale.

.- Jun se recuesta sobre la cama y Cody se pone encima de ella, penetrándola de una forma que hace que su masculinidad roce con el sexo de ella, llenándola de placer y de lujuria, llenándola de aquello que ella jamás imagino sentir con otro hombre que no fuera _él_

.- Tras haber durado asi durante unos minutos, ambos llegaron al climax del momento, culminando ese acto con un desborde de placer y locura, para terminar completamente exhaustos, pero con una gran satisfacción.

.- Ya por la mañana, Jun se levanto y se vistió, pero cuando se disponía a salir, Cody la alcanzo, dando el ya típico "buenos días" , saludo que fue correspondido por Jun. Sin embargo, algo pasaba, algo que no estaba presente, algo faltaba.

.- Am, bueno, supongo que me voy – dijo Cody, intentando salir del apartamento.

.- Oye, estás algo raro, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Jun.

.- Am, no, estoy bien, solo que…no nada.

.- Anda dime, no creo sea tan grave, total, simplemente nos acostamos.

.- Es precisamente eso Jun, aún no puedo creerlo.

.- ¿Creer qué?

.- Creer que yo, Cody Hida me haya acostado con una escultural mujer como tú.

.- Ja, por favor, no seas tonto.

.- La conversación continuó por unos minutos más, en donde después de tomar café (cortesía de Jun) e intercambiar números telefónicos, Cody se retiró del lugar, prometiendo, regresar algún día. Y si que lo iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>.- En otro lado de la ciudad, y tras ya una semana de lo acontecido, se encontraban Tai e Izzy, visiblemente preocupados por Matt, por aquel rubio, aquel ser humano a quien Tai consideraba como un hermano, aquella persona, tan especial para todos.<p>

.- ¿Estás bien, Tai?

.- No, no lo estoy, estoy muy preocupado, mi amigo simplemente no lo aparece, todos en los medios están haciendo un escándalo.

.- Pues sí, pero tú contéstame, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

.- ¡Nada!, eso es lo peor, y eso me pone más triste.

.- No te desanimes, la policía hace lo mejor que puede.

.- Ja, por favor, esos mandriles semi-anafabetos esperaron más de 72 horas para empezar a buscarlo.

.- Pues, el S.W.A.T, que es donde trabaja el hermano menor de Matt ya empezaron a movilizarse, y parece que van en serio.

.- Sí, eso ya lo sé, me lo dijo Davis, el novio de mi hermana.

.- Bueno, entonces ya puedes estar un poco más tranquilo.

.- Debería, pero no puedo – dijo Tai, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

.- Tranquilo, yo sé que esto pronto terminara.

* * *

><p>.- ¿Hola?<p>

.- Sí, hola, ¿Quién habla?

.- Soy yo, Jun.

.- Ah, Jun, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

.- Bien, Cody, necesito verte, pronto.

.- De acuerdo, ¿en tu apartamento?

.- Sí, lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>.- ¡Maldita sea! – gritaba T.K, frustrado de que a una semana, aún no había indicios del paradero de su hermano.<p>

.- Lo siento T.K.

.- No, Ken, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ni tu ni Davis, es solo que…

.- Si, T.K, te entendemos – trataba de consolar Davis – pero debes tener más paciencia, esto tarda y tú lo sabes.

.- Sí, lo sé, así como se que también existe la posibilidad de que también este muerto.

.- T.K, quisiera poder contradecirte…

.- No es necesario, creo ya estoy resignado a esta última opción.

* * *

><p>.- ¿Y bien, para que soy bueno? – contesto Cody.<p>

.- Cody, aunque nos conocemos de hace poco, siento que tú y yo podemos ser grandes amigos.

.- Así es – contesto emocionado Cody –

.- Entonces, necesito me ayudes a realizar algo que tengo pendiente, algo que no sabes cómo me hará sentir.

.- Claro, lo que sea.

.- Necesito …matar a alguien.

.- Al escuchar esas palabras, Cody quedo helado, quedo paralizado, quedo con una expresión en el rostro como de perturbación.

.- ¿QUE?

.- Si, quiero que me ayudes a hacer eso, y si lo haces, tendrás grandes recompensas – dijo Jun, mientras se alzaba la blusa y deja ver a Cody que no llevaba puesto un sostén.

.- Cody, pensando más con su hombría que con la cabeza, acepto, sin siquiera preguntar de quien se trataba.

. Pasaron las horas, y tras haber conseguido lo necesario, se dirigieron al lugar donde tenía Jun a quien fuese su amor platónico, aquella persona con quien ella quería tener esas cosas que, aunque sonaran a cliché, ella quería para ella.

.- ¿Y bien? A que debo el honor – decía de forma sarcástica Matt, quien se veía como todo un vagabundo, orinado, con barba, sucio, y visiblemente hambriento y deshidratado.

.- Pues, a que creo está será tú última noche de sufrimiento.

.- ¿A si? Lo dudo mucho. Y veo que conseguiste a un nuevo mandril, ja, típico de ti, zorra.

.- ¡Cállate pendejo! – dijo Cody, mientras le soltaba un puñetazo en la cara a Matt.

.- Bueno, al menos este se sabe defender. – contesto Matt, sangrando de la nariz tras el golpe recibido.

.- Bien, a lo que vamos – dijo Jun, para posteriormente sacar una pistola.

.- ¿Qué? ¿vás a matarme?.

.- Mmm, si no cooperas, si.

.- Wow, que valiente.

.- Bien, primera pregunta, ¿Por qué no me preferiste a mi?.

.- Muy fácil, porque eres una puta que no deja de ser barata vestida en esas ropas tan caras.

.- ¡Respuesta equivocada! – dijo Jun, mientras Cody golpeaba con un bat de beisbol a Matt en el estomago.

.- Segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué Sora? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

.- También fácil. Ella tiene cerebro, valores, educación, y una facilidad para no hartarme como tú.

.- Jun se quedo callada por un momento, mientras Cody golpeaba en los testículos a Matt con el bat, haciendo que este lanzara un grito de dolor muy agudo.

.- Wow, que llorón.

.- Perra, ójala nunca te cases y te contagies de SIDA.

.- Gracias, salúdame a Sora.

.- Eres una desgraciada, ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz, dejarme vivir mi vida? Tan solo dime porque.

.- De acuerdo, quieres vivir tu vida, te daré una oportunidad, si aceptas venirte conmigo, vivirás, podemos irnos de Japón, podemos irnos a Italia, Francia, España, desaparecer del mapa, ver juntos un nuevo amanecer, olvidarnos de todos y de todo. ¿Qué dices?

.- ¿Qué digo? Digo que estas demente, y es que escúchame Jun, yo jamás, y que te quede claro, jamás te ame, y jamás te amaré, a la única que he amado es a Sora, por eso le pedí matrimonio, porque quiero que ella sea la madre de mis hijos, quiero simplemente envejecer a su lado, y que lo UNICO que nos pueda separar sea la muerte.

.- Esta bien, me ha quedado claro, adiós, mi amor – dijo Jun, antes de darle un apasionado beso de despedida a Matt, antes de jalar el gatillo, y clavarle un certero balazo en el corazón, culminando de esa forma la vida de Matt Ishida, con un beso en el aire, y con un tiro al pecho, dejando el cuerpo de ese prometedor cantante y futuro esposo de Sora Takenouchi, sin vida, y sin sueños.

* * *

><p>.- <em>Y así, hoy, se confirma que el cantante Matt Ishida, vocalista del grupo de rock "Teenage Wolfs", de 26 años, fue asesinado tras haber estado cautivo por espacio de 1 semana. Su cuerpo presenta golpes, y signos que fue torturado, así como el llamado tiro de gracia, que fue directamente en el corazón. Se desconoce quien haya sido, así como su paradero.<em>

_.- _De veras, no sabes cómo lo siento – le dijo Ken a T.K, quien se sentía como si una parte de su alma hubiera sido robada.

.- No, Ken, no es tu culpa. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. De quien me preocupo es de Sora, ella es la que esta devastada.

.- Si, tienes razón en eso. Pobre, de veras, a poco tiempo para casarse y sucede esto.

.- Sí. Bueno, vámonos, tenemos que llegar temprano para el velorio.

.- Sí, vamos.

.- En el funeral de Matt, todos se notaban tristes, cabizbajos, como si la vida los estuviera castigando, quizás por algo que hicieron o dejaron de hacer, sintiendo como si un tesoro invaluable les hubiera sido arrebatado. Nunca imaginaron que algo así sucedería, pero sucedió. Ahora lo único que les quedaba era resignarse, pues ya nada se podía hacer.

.- Ya, ya, Sora, entiendo que esto es difícil y muy doloroso, pero tranquilízate, ahora sabemos que está en un lugar mejor, ya no está sufriendo. – dijo Mimi, tratando de consolar a una Sora totalmente devastada.

.- Sí, gracias – contesto Sora, intentando no llorar.

.- Pasadas las horas, lo llevaron al panteón municipal de Odaiba, donde sería enterrado, y en donde cada uno se despidió de él, dejándole una flor, y justo antes de cerrar el ataúd, era el turno de Jun, para tratar de decirle algo a quien fuese el motivo de su locura.

.- Adiós, Matt, te extrañaré – dijo, antes que fuera cerrado el ataúd por completo.

.- Después de que todos se fueron, ella se quedó a solar por un momento, diciéndole a la tumba de Matt: "Tu elegiste tu camino, me quedo con la conciencia tranquila, así quisiste que fuera, y así fue, adiós, mi amor"

.- Tras decirle esas palabras, Jun se fue, no sin antes dejar a su lado una fotografía de ellos dos juntos, con la leyenda: _"el amor nunca se acaba, simplemente, cambia de cama"._

_**FIN**_

_****_**NOTAS DE AUTOR: UNA ENORMEEEE DISCULPA POR TANTO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, PERO ES QUE SINCERAMENTE EL 2012 SIMPLEMENTE FUE UN PESIMO AÑO PARA MI. AHORA, ESTE ES EL DE REFLEXIONES, Y ANTES QUE DIGAN, NO, NO CIERRO CON ESTE LA SAGA (POR ASI DECIRLO) DE LOS MALAVENTURADOS, NO, AL CONTRARIO, HABRÁ UNA HISTORIA MAS...QUIZAS SEA UN ONE-SHOT, PERO LA HABRA, Y SERA EN PRIMERA PERSONA.  
><strong>

**TAMBIEN SE QUE MUCHOS DIRAN "DEJASTE SIN CONTESTAR ALGO, POR EJEMPLO, ¿COMO DAVIS ESTUVO INVOLUCRADO?" BUENO, PUES DE ESO TRATARA EL NUEVO FIC. QUE LLEVARA POR NOMBRE "CRÓNICAS DE UN ANTI-HEROE DESDICHADO", A LO CUAL NO PROMETO FECHA DE PUBLICACIÓN.  
><strong>

**PERO EN FIN, NO SE LIBRARÁN DE MI TAN FACILMENTE JAJAJA XD, BUENO, ADIOS, Y DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA :). UN ABRAZO  
><strong>

**ALEKS.  
><strong>

**PD: RECOMIENDEN MIS HISTORIAS, CASI NO TENGO REVIEWS U_U Y MI AMIGA FEATY MEJÍA (Faty Takenouchii) PROMETIO HACE MUCHO Y NADA DE NADA...JAJAJA, BUENO, AHORA SI, ADIOS.  
><strong>


End file.
